im in love w the cocoa
by jessthebestxoxo
Summary: gon makes killua coffee and they fall in love
1. Chapter 1

it all started bc killua was thirsty.

so thirsty. on a scale of 1-10 h e was 2. 2 thirsty.

he wanted his fancy coffy so he went to the cafhe shop on the way to school. he went and he ordered his fancy coffee n started blushing bc over there was….gon!

**GON POV***

gon was so bored making cofees but then killu showed up n he was so cute. he wanted a giant sized coffie with caramel n chcocolate n cinnaman on top w whipped cream on top.

killu was so cute w his purple orbs n his blush like a red velvet cheesecake. so pretty.

he paid for his drink n left w it and gon sighed bc wow. so pretty.

**A COUPLE DAYS L8R***

killu came into thje shop again n wanted some more coffy. he asked for the same, chocolate on hte bottom n caramel on the top w cinnaman.

wen gon gave him the drink their fingers touched *gasp* killuas orbs widened n he turnt w his drink. he dint notice the wet f;loor sign tho and slipped n fell. his drink went everywhere

"killua! omg" gon came arund n caressed his cheek n then helped him up.

"...gon…..thank u…." gons own orbs widend

""ur so cute killua…." n den killu leans in 4 a kiss. they stopped fast bc gon was still at work and he cud get fired but whatever yolo kiss kiss fall in love so he kissed him agin

**THE NEXT DAY**

gon was killuas house n were playing a furious game of connect 4. so vicious.

"HA u cant connect w anything TAKE THAT GON" killu was so happy he was beating gon at this game. he never beats anybody at connect 4.

"as long as i can connect w u babe its ok"

"babe omg" n then dey started frenching so hard all the connect 4 pieces fell to the floor.

"oh shit the game" killu started getting up 2 get the pieces

"bae life is a game leabve it" n then dey started frenching again

**A COUPLE DAYS L8R**

gon was work again n killua came in.

"KILLUAAAA my luv"

killua smiled n it was so cute. his heart felt like a giant red balloon bc he felt so happpy wen killu smiled like that.

"i want my usual but w a lot of chocolate. like fill it up"

"how many bands of chocolate u want in the cup?"

"10 bands, 50 bands, fuck it man. Let's just not even discuss it, man."

"but killya u gonna get sick"

"it okie i was trained in the ways to drink shit w/o problems"

n then killu drank his cup of 95% chocolate. gons heart was more like a baloon 5 days after a party while he drank the cup like it was gold

but killu was wrong n again 4 the 2nd time in like 4 days he fell. he landed on the cold hard ground

gon was like omg

he dumped a bucket of water oer killuas face n killu woke up

"omf killua wat happen why this"

"gon….im….pregnant"

DUN DUN DUNNNNN


	2. tyrannosaurus reckt

gon was so shoked like omg how u hving a baby "but killu ur like 12. MAYBE 14 how"

"tru luv conquers all obstacles babe" killu looked so serene lieing like that n gon kinda wanted to french him but he saw hisoka in the corner n rememberd he was still work.

"ill see u l8r my luv" n then gon kissed killlua super sweetly. like chcolate syrup level sweetly. killu blushed like the red fish from the dr seus book everyone read as a child. so cute.

*******L8R************

"MY SWEET I AM HOME" gon was so happy 2 be home. ome w his bf. except they werent alone in the living room were….kurapika and leorio!

"wats this i hear abt u hving a bby wtf gon n killua u both ARE babiues" leorio sed. but he dint understand. he wasnt a father.

"tru luv leorio u dont need to be old to raise the future yooth" gon was so calm killua was like omg…..my bf….so kool…

"ye n u kinda need to be a baby to raise a baby u kno...like u relate" killua wanted to be kool too

"okie if ur gonna hv a baby then u must be prepared ok im here 4 u" kurahpika was resigned but he was happy. his eyes were a little red n he was going to be a grandtfather!

"thts cool…..ur still like 12 doe" leorio was still unconvinced

"theres speculation that we could be 14" gon said. he put a hand over killus stomach n felt smth move. "omg killua i felt the baby!"

"I-IDIOT its just me! im really hu ngry" he said blushing like a cute strawberry.

"ok! lets go eat smth" gon was so happy. leorio wasnt happy but it was smtill smth.

.

.

******A COUPLE WEEKS L8R*********

killu was going 2 gons work again bc he was so bore d. nothing to do bc stress isnt good for the bby and he wanted some chcooclate milk the way gon makes it.

he wanted to walk tho n didnt take his giant skatebord bc today was The Day. he was gonna ask gon to marry him so they culd be happy n live together w a baby n hv tax benefits.

he went in n gon was cleaning up so killu went right up to him n was like "gon will u marry me" gon was so shocked. like so shocked. he looked a lil like killua after a rly good run.

"YES OMGG YES!" gon put his arm around killus waste n starting frenching right there. gon was so warm he felt like a laptop after its been used all day. like thats how warm n hot he felt.

hisoka poped up behind real quick tho. "whats going on here whos getting married"

"KILLUA JUST PROPOSED" gon was so happy n killu was so happy.

"when is it"

"wer gonna hv a fall wedding in november ok" killu was so happy but that was so weird? gon was confused he wanted to get married like tmrw. gon told him s0.

"but gon i WANT A FALL WEDDING"

"babe i wanna marru you tmrw so we can live together LETS MARRY TMRW" gon was so upseti like they would be so cute married y did killu wanna wait like so lonbg who cares abt fall?

"tmrws too soon no" killu was so cold w this gon was so confused. where was his sweetheart

"wat? but i wanna live w u killuaaaaa"

"gon ur making a maountain out of a molehill chill. n theres only space here for 2 other mountains" killua was so done who did gon think he was getting married the next day lke they were romeo + juliet. no. fuck that shit.

"what mountains?"

"DEEZ NUTS" killua dropped his shit n left the premisses. he was kinda happy gon got reckt so hard like so har.d like not usual wreckt, not reckt, not even skrekt! no. he was tyrannosaurus reckt.

he was so content in it he dint notice that he didnt eat anything an dthere was a car coming until BAAAAAAAAANG FLOOOOOOOOOF n killua could ear the sounds of gon n hisoka running out b4 he blacked out.

**********TO B CONTINUED***


End file.
